This invention relates to an automatic call transfer system for use in carrying out automatic transfer of a call by the use of an exchange.
A recent development of an electronic technique enables realization of various additional functions in the field of telephone exchange. Automatic transfer of a terminating call is known as one of such additional functions and serves to automatically transfer the terminating call in a limited area from a certain telephone set to another one by tracing a destination.
A conventional automatic call transfer system has been used wherein a destination directory number is manually registered into an exchange by a person when he leaves a seat assigned to him.
Another conventional system carries out automatic call transfer by the use of an automatic dialing set. With this system, a destination directory number is manually set by each person into the automatic dialing set and each call for the person in question is automatically transferred through a transfer line to a destination telephone assigned with the destination directory number.
At any rate, a manual operation should be carried out to set the destination directory number each time on occurrence of requests of transfer and is therefore troublesome for each person.
In addition, a person should have a destination directory number changed by any other person when moves among a plurality of different destinations or changes a destination on the midway. No change of the destination directory number results in wrong transfer of a call.
When a single directory number is used in common to a plurality of persons, inconvenience takes place such that a busy time becomes long. Furthermore, the transfer operation is carried out irrespective of an emergent call or a nonemergent one.